


Merry christmas

by HerbCoocookie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Shed, Christmas, Electrocution, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbCoocookie/pseuds/HerbCoocookie
Summary: oh christmas tree oh christmas tree





	Merry christmas

**Author's Note:**

> https://toyhou.se/1535336.custard

"Don't look so unhappy, you're ruining your look!" Custard bent over, resting his hands upon his thighs as he looked at the person in front of him.

The person didn't respond, he merely glared at the sociopathic fox man. The victim was tied to a sharp, rough solid piece of wood. He was shaking subtly as he was standing in cold water reaching up to his knees. The fuzzy feeling began to attack the area the water gently lapped at, causing a small, ache-y pain to pulsate around the victim's legs.

Lucas sighed and hung his head, his ginger hair flowing past his face as he did. After a minute, he stood up straight again and looked to the box he had gotten from behind a dustbin near a super market. The victim gulped and let out an audible groan as the pain began to slowly increase. The fox's ears twitched at the noise, but didn't distract him from walking to the box and rummaging through the miscellaneous items that were stored in it.

After a minute, Custard sprung to life and spun around to face the victim, a happy smile plastered on his face as he had a collection of items, like a shattered beer glass, broken CDs and other useless trash. The victim werely stared at the items and attempted to move his feet resulting in another pain filled cry to erupt from his throat.  
"Oh hush now, if you don't move it won't hurt!" Custard cooed softly. The fox man walked slowly to the victim and ran a finger around the victim's cheek, his claw barely tracing the wet, cold skin underneath his finger.  
"You need some decorations..." He mumbled to himself. The victim didn't know what he meant until he suddenly punctured him with the shattered beer glass, it had a hook built in that Custard must've added when he got the items home. The hook pulled down the victim's skin and erupted in a sharp cry of pain.  
"Oh come on, it's not that bad, it's only a hook!" Custard smiled happily, watching the path of blood trickle down from the punctured hole and into the glass.  
"Oh how pretty~" he clapped his hands in amusement.

Lucas didn't give the victim time to rest before delivering another 'decoration' to his lips, stabbing them together. The victim couldn't help but open his mouth to cry out, but this only resulted in agonizing pain when he tore the skin on his lips. Hanging from this hook was a broken CD, the light beautifully reflecting off the rejected item and again, left Custard in a state of awe.

Custard went back to his box and fished out a knife, it seemed pretty sharp and he was confused for a moment to why it was thrown out. He shrugged and quickly ran to the victim again, becoming impatient and just wanting his decoration to be completed. He placed the blade of the knife against the victim's bare stomach and cut up, flaying little pieces of skin and allowing them to hang down as the exposed flesh beneath them bled. The victim spewed and hit Custard on the chest, resulting in an angry hiss and a forceful stab to the victim's genitalia.  
"Fucking hell! Disgusting!" Lucas spat, his ears down and eyes wide with anger. "I'm so glad I'm nearly done with you, cunt!" He finished this with a loud scream and stomped to the box one more, grabbing christmas lights with a tight fist and seethed fangs.  
The victim fluttered his eyes at Custard, making out the poorly made christmas lights that were wrapped around his forearm.  
"P-please, I...I don-" "Shut up! Trees don't fucking talk!" Custard's voice broke.

The fox wrapped the tree lights around the victim, first he tied it around his neck tightly, causing the human to cough out more vomit-mixed spittle. Custard then tied the lights around the pole and the victim, circling his 'decoration' as he finished tightening the lights. He grabbed the plug and smiled, calming himself down and sighing loudly. Lucas shoved the plug into an input and turned around.

The victim was sobbing, but no tears came out, the heavy decorations stabbed into his face began to tear the skin as they filled with blood. The shattered CD shutting his lips together only added to the pain whenever he tried to call for help. The lights began to burn against the victim's already destroyed skin and the flayed flesh only hung and wriggled whenever the victim cried. He raised his head once more and squinted his eyes to make out the orange shape in front of him. It was Custard, that damned fox. He wanted to kill him, rage filled his mind as he flailed against the pole, attempting to free himself, but it was no use as the lights began to sizzle his flesh. He was left to die.

Lucas merely watched and smiled at his beautiful 'tree'.


End file.
